Broken Boys, Perfect Toys
by Sousui
Summary: Sasunaru, narusasu, yaoi, may be changed to M later. Orochimaru and Sasuke saves Naruto's life, but for how long? Will the tables turn for Sasuke? This is Naruto's perfect chance to save the one he loves, but what of Sasuke's will? Intence later on


**Broken Boys, Perfect Toys**

By Sousui

**Warning: Jap-manga spoilers, shounen-ai/yaoi, seriousness, naughty words, and sad plot lines.**

Dedication: _This is actually dedicated to one of my friends who disappeared the same week Sasuke did, three years ago. Because I feel all funked up like Naruto half the time, this kind of meant something for me to type this out. I hope, if he ever reads this, he'll be happy._

_Summery:_ This is a story about two lives gone astray. Always broken from his past, the popular Sasuke must break the curse binding him to the shattered mirror he has formed for himself. Naruto, on the fatigued with life, will strive to mend the pieces of both their broken hearts, and save a life, if not, their world. Without each other, they are merely disasters waiting to happen. With each other, they own the universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; nor do I WISH to. In fact, I'd rather own Masashi Kishimoto-san, so that he can still write and draw out the brilliance of Naruto, while telling him to fit NaruSasu somewhere in the story. XD

AN: I apologize for not updating Bittersweet; but I kind of fell depressed after writing that, because two people stole, what I thought was, my brilliant idea. I know "imitation is the most sincerest form of flattery", but really it made me upset, eheh.. XD And then I lost interest in it altogether.. So.. Gomen ne, mina-san!

And on with the story…

----------

Prologue:

-ELEVEN DAYS LEFT-

Walking was such a hassle.

When Orochimaru's pet drifted from tree to tree, collecting flowers and berries and leaves and other such unnecessary object to, hopefully create some poison through science and medicine, all you'd really want to do was attack a few people and disappear in the darkness.

Walking was too much of a hassle.

Orochimaru was especially an annoyance. He insists that they must move once a week to find, and live in a new hidden base. What a waste of room and space. Really, it's times like these when you wish you could just have never woken up, having always been retreated in the darkness of your mind, never to be disturbed.

Walking was always a terrible hassle.

Sasuke's breath was hinted with displeasure, and his sigh drew long and bored. His arms were clamped behind his head as he slowly strolled to what would be his new home. Orochimaru lead of course, and Kabuto seemed to be enjoying the scenery, clipping a leaf stem here and there, while Sasuke was just bored out of his mind. His mind was crawling over the thought of the annoyance of the Snake Bastard, Four Eyes, and the impossible to do while enjoying one selves; walking.

Oh, walking wasn't _that _bad, but it made him think of pointless things, which was undesired. I suppose he's already enjoying the darkness.

The trio had been walking for a half an hour when something felt amiss.

Truly, this was the feeling one got when a group of strong people were passing by.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke all sensed their strength, and froze where they were, waiting for any indication of who they may be, or if they've left yet.

One wrong move, and the said group may be able to sense you as well. That would be no good; an enemy without a haven. That would be suicide.

After a few seconds of eerie silence, the strange surge of energy disappeared. Orochimaru waved his hand in the air for Kabuto to check out the problematic situation. When Kabuto didn't return several minutes later, Orochimaru sighed and proceeded walking to where Kabuto disappeared to.

"Sasuke-sama, we may just get a chance to test out the jutsu I taught you yesterday." With a grimace on his face, Sasuke followed Orochimaru on towards Kabuto. (1)

The trees began to get thinner until they saw it; Kabuto passed out on the ground and three suspicious Akatsuki members in their usual black and red robes peering over to greet them. There were two; one of them was a tall man with bright blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail. He wore a sadistic grin that made the blondness of his hair not clash as much with the Akatsuki robe. It also appeared that he was missing his right arm completely. Sasuke took note of this.

While the other one wore a mask completely covering his face. The mask had a spiral pattern. There was a hole carved into the right side, the perfect spot for a curious eye to look through. While the appearance of two Akatsuki members were startling enough, the masked one was holding something that seemed to strike a strong cord loudly in Sasuke's heart. If something like this happened three years ago, Sasuke would have lashed out. Unfortunately, he's a changed shinobi now, and nothing would churn his emotions.

The blonde haired man grinned maliciously at the two new comers. Kabuto's sticky blood seeped up to the man's boot, making him slide his foot back some. "It's so good to see you again, Orochimaru-chan, umn. Your henchmen showed me I may have the pleasure of killing you today….right."

Keeping a stern look on his face, Sasuke glances at Orochimaru, awaiting his reply. "You're a thousand years too young to be killing me.(2)" Orochimaru smirked. "Why don't you introduce your new friend to us, Deidara-san?"

"Ah….right." Deidara frowned. "I thought you'd recognize him, Orochimaru-chan, but I guess not. Your too old and senile, umn."

"I'm Tobi! I got a new mask. You like it?" The man in the spiral headgear spoke, in a seemingly cheerful voice, which almost seemed impossible for their current situation.

"Tobi! Quit acting like an idiot." Deidara snapped, but Tobi only snickered.

Sasuke coolly seethed a breath, and brought his attention to Tobi. "What I want to know is," he finally began to speak. "what are you doing holding Naruto-san?"(3)

"Umn?" Deidara smugly looked at the bloody, passed out boy in Tobi's arms and then back to Sasuke. "I thought Orochimaru's boy-toy would have enough sense than to openly show emotion in the ninja world."

_**TBC**_

_**---------- **_

1. Oh my gosh! Did you guys read the latest page in the manga?!?! And we got to see Sasuke-sama, too! It seems Sasuke-sama ISNT as evil as previously assumed! . That made me happy!

2. Keee! XD I love it when anime characters say that.. "You're a thousand years too young this", "thousand years too young that", I just have to laugh every time I hear it.. XD

3. AH! Forgive me! I forget what Sasuke calls Naruto now in later chapters! Does he just call him "Naruto?" GASP!

Kabuto: YOU FORGOT ABOUT MEEEE!!! TT

Sousui: Didn't forget. Just, there are more important things to be concerned with than you.

Kabuto: Character description is more important than the SIGNIFICANCE OF MY LIFE?!

Sousui: Pretty much.

Sasuke: Ne. Be sure to stayed tuned for the first chapter coming soon later…

Sousui: And REVIEW! . I love reviews.

Kabuto: I was FORGOTTEN! .

Deidara: So umn… review and check back then…right.

Tobi: I've got a BISHOUNEN in my arms!!! .


End file.
